Just a Buddy?
by FireCracker56
Summary: "Hey, Park Chanyeol! Dimana kau sembunyikan celana dalam ku?"/ "-tapi jika yang kau maksud itu g-string berwarna hitam renda, mungkin aku tahu."/ Chanyeol membuat gerakan meremas yang otomatis membuat ia meremas kejantanannya juga. "Dasar gila!" -CHANBAEK/GS/NC/RnR please


Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Perempuan yang baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun itu tampak bersenandung di setiap langkah kakinya. Rambut coklat sebahunya tampak berkibar tertiup angin.

Indah sekali.

Aku adalah Park Chanyeol, sahabat karib dari si mungil Byun Baekhyun. Berusia empat bulan lebih muda dari Baekhyun, namun memiliki tinggi badan yang jauh lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan si perempuan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just a Buddy?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **©Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Summary :**

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! Dimana kau sembunyikan celana dalam ku?"/ "-tapi jika yang kau maksud itu g-string berwarna hitam renda, mungkin aku tahu."/ Chanyeol membuat gerakan meremas yang otomatis membuat ia meremas kejantanannya juga. "Dasar gila!"

.

 **.**

 **BGM : Stellar - Sting**

 **(Stellar is my inspiration when i'am write the NC scene.. i love their song smch lol XD)**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah apa kau melihat celana dalam ku?"

Baekhyun berteriak dari arah kamar tidur yang semalam kami tempati , menanyakan celana dalam miliknya.

Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan kesana kemari tanpa menggenakan celana dalam. Mengumbar vagina putih mulusnya itu.

Chanyeol mengusap gundukan diantara kedua kakinya yang sedikit berkedut, akibat memikirkan hal kotor yang tak sepatutnya dipikirkan saat matahari pun baru saja menampakkan diri di ufuk timur.

Hemm, morning sex terdengar bagus.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! Dimana kau sembunyikan celana dalam ku?"

Kepala Baekhyun muncul di celah pintu kamar. Namun sangat disayangkan karena hanya kepala saja yang muncul sementara tubuhnya tertutup oleh tembok.

"Celana dalam apa? Aku tidak melihatnya..."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak.. tapi jika yang kau maksud itu g-string berwarna hitam renda, mungkin aku tahu."

Pemuda bersurai karamel itu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Iya itu maksud ku! Sekarang cepat kembalikan! Aku harus pulang, ayah akan tiba di Korea sebentar lagi!"

"Siapa yang butuh? Kemari sajalah, toh aku sudah sering melihat tubuh mu itu."

"Cih, seperti aku tidak tahu saja. Pasti otak mu itu sudah terisi hal-hal kotor kan!"

"Tidak kok. Masa pagi-pagi aku berpikiran kotor, yang aku fikirkan itu cuma lubang vagina mu doang kok..."

Chanyeol tertawa sumbang ketika Baekhyun melemparkan bantal tidur ke arah kepala nya.

Ooh, sepertinya ereksinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Terbukti dengan celana training yang ia kenakan menggembung lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Mau tidak? Atau kau mau pulang tanpa memakai celana dalam dibalik rok mu itu? Oh, pasti vagina mu akan basah saat terkena sapuan angin."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat Baekhyun mulai keluar dari dalam kamar dengan hanya menggunakan bra hitam untuk menutupi dada besarnya.

Sedangkan tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi vagina nya yang ter-ekspos.

"Mana? Berikan padaku."

Baekhyun mengarahkan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol. Posisi nya yang berdiri membuat si pria tak bisa mengalihkan fokus matanya dari vagina wanita di hadapannya itu yang hanya ditutupi oleh sebelah tangannya itu.

"Oh tidak semudah itu sayang. Menungging dulu didepanku."

Chanyeol berkata dengan suara beratnya, yang terdengar seperti ajjhusi, meski usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan.

"Kau gila ya! Aku sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menuruti perintah konyol mu itu! Sudah cepat berikan!"

Baekhyun berujar protes, kemudian tangannya bergerilya ke belakang punggung Chanyeol.

 _Heol dia kira aku menyembunyikannya disitu. Aku ini Park Chanyeol, si anti-mainstream_.

Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu untuk duduk mengangkang di atas paha nya.

Oh, ia bisa melihat belahan vaginanya.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti bisa bangun."

Chanyeol berujar ambigu.

"Memang sudah bangun kan! Dasar mesum!"

"Mesum- mesum begini kau tetep suka kan.."

"Mana mungkin! Sudah cepat kembalikan celana dalam ku!"

"Ambil saja sendiri."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun dan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Menikmati pemandangan tubuh seksi Byun Baekhyun.

"Dimana?"

Dia bertanya dengan wajah cemberut. Lucu sekali, sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menerkamnya.

"Di sini."

Chanyeol membawa sebelah tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana training.

Baekhyun memelototkan mata nya saat Chanyeol membuat gerakan meremas tangannya yang otomatis membuat ia meremas kejantanan ku juga.

"Dasar gila!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menamai hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka ini apa.

Mereka bukan kekasih, namun terlalu intim untuk di bilang sahabat.

Mereka bersahabat sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Terhitung sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka saling mengenal.

Tidak hanya mengenal dari luar, mereka berdua bahkan sudah mengenal dari dalam sejak masih berusia empat belas tahun.

Jika Chanyeol tidak salah ingat, saat itu Baekhyun menangis karena pernyataan cintanya ditolak oleh laki-laki incarannya.

 _"Kenapa kau bisa ditolak?"_

 _"Katanya aku masih kecil, hiks hiks.."_

 _"Kecil?"_

 _"Heum.. katanya aku harus berusaha keras untuk tumbuh menjadi besar. Padahal kata mama aku ini sudah besar kok, tapi kenapa kak Namjin bilang aku kecil, hiks..."_

Oh salahkah pikiran Chanyeol saat itu? Entah kenapa mendengar setiap penjelasan Baekhyun membuat otaknya mencerna menjadi sesuatu yang ambigu.

Apalagi setelah itu Baekhyun meminta bantuannya untuk membuat 'dia' tumbuh besar. Maksud Baekhyun dengan pemikiran Chanyeol jelas berbanding terbalik. Di pikiran Chanyeol sudah terbayang-bayang bagaimana dada Baekhyun berada di genggaman tangannya.

Sementara si mungil berpikir untuk membuat kepribadiannya menjadi lebih dewasa.

Hah, DEWASA...

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang putus asa, ketika Chanyeol masih dengan semangat menggempur lubangnya. Demi Neptunus! Baekhyun bahkan sudah mendapatkan orgasme ke empat nya sementara Chanyeol baru mengeluarkan sperma nya satu kali.

Bunyi desahan saling bersahutan didalam kamar berukuran sedang itu. Chanyeol mengerang keenakan ketika merasakan lubang hangat Baekhyun berkedut-kedut membuat kejantananya terasa seperti dipijat.

"Ahhh.. sudah henti-ahhh..."

Baekhyun tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena Chanyeol menghentak pinggulnya dengan sangat keras. Tidak sampai lima tusukan terakhir Baekhyun bisa merasakan sebuah cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya.

Kedua orang itu terengah-engah, keringat mengucur membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir merah Baekhyun yang merekah, sebelum akhirnya melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun yang masih berkedut, cairan sperma nya mengalir seperti sungai dari lubang Baekhyun yang sudah tidak cukup untuk menampungnya.

"Tidak jadi menjemput ayah?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengusap kening Baekhyun.

"Tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada orang yang sudah menggempur ku habis-habisan."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban ketus ala Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi suka kan?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil tidak menghentikan gerak tangannya yang mengusap kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Senyum simpul tersampir di sudut bibir tebalnya kala melihat sang perempuan yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu hanya terdiam tak membalas ucapannya. Sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan.

Oh, jelas! Tentu saja... mereka bersetubuh seperti orang kesetanan. Tiga jam tanpa jeda.

Hebat!

Mungkin lain kali Chanyeol bisa mencoba inovasi baru. Agaknya ia bosan jika setiap bercinta dengan Baekhyun hanya menggunakan gaya yang begitu-begitu saja.

Ahhh... tidak sabar rasanya..

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

n/a:

Bwahahaha apa ini? Tolong maklum aja ya.. seperti biasa ff saya gak jauh2 dari nc :3

Lagi stuck sebenernya, tapi kangen sama ffn, jadi ya update dengan apa adanya saja kali ini.. maaf mengecewakan...

Btw, boleh minta doa gak? Kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi aku bakal UN, aku minta doa restu sama kalian semua. Biar diberi kelancaran dalam menghadapai cobaan yang dirangkai dalam pertanyaan yang bernama ujian itu hahaha..

Dan **Yang paling penting dari segalanya adalah, tolong doain** **aku biar lolos di SNMPTN.. Itu harapan terbesar ku..**

 **Sekali lagi mohon doanya... Maaf jika ada salah2 kata...**

 **See you,**

 **Sign**

 **Frckr56**


End file.
